1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication device adopted for a multi-input multi-output orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (MIMO-OFDM) system and a method thereof. More particularly, the communication device and the method thereof of the present invention utilize interpolation operations to reduce the number of singular value decomposition (SVD) operations performed on channel matrices in the MIMO-OFDM system.
2. Descriptions of the Related Art
As wireless communication technologies evolve, demands on quality and traffic of communication become ever higher. Nowadays, the multi-input multi-output orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (MIMO-OFDM) system has become one of the mainstream systems in the wireless communication sector. In industries, many wireless communication systems such as IEEE 802.11n (i.e., WiFi), IEEE 802.16 serial (i.e., WiMAX) and 3GPP LTE are based on the MIMO-OFDM system in terms of signal transmission.
The MIMO-OFDM system can use a beamforming matrix to equalize current communication channels into parallel data pipelines to result in significant improvement in the data transmission rate. A common practice is to perform singular value decomposition (SVD) operations on channel matrices of all subcarriers in the MIMO-OFDM system respectively. However, the number of subcarriers is usually relatively large, so performing SVD operations on channel matrices of all subcarriers directly would cause considerable time consumption and a huge amount of calculations.
Accordingly, an urgent need still exists in the art to reduce both the time and the calculation amount needed in performing SVD operations in the MIMO-OFDM system.